Once lost but now found
by Twilight.Bella.Cullen
Summary: Bella is found living on the streets having left home because of the abuse she suffered there. One day she meets two very pretty girls that offer her help that she takes which leads to something she wanted more that anything a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Im going to need a beta reader for this story any volenteers. Also I dont own twilight or anything else for that matter I wish I did then I would be the happiest girl in the world. So please review and be nice please I am trying to make this story the best. Also updats may take a while cause i work and my internet it down so i can only update when I go to my friends.**

* * *

><p>Once lost but now found<p>

Bella woke up to a cloudy sky but that wasn't unusual in Forks, Washington. Bella lived wherever she could find a place to sleep that was out of the rain. You see she live on the streets has been for a year now. Its not that she didn't have a home she did but she left it because she couldn't deal with the abuse from her mother and father anymore. Her name is Isabella Swan but she likes to go by Bella. For as long as she can remember her mother and father were very mean to her. They would always yell at her, call her cruel names, hit her, and kick her. Also her dad was abusing her in a whole different way a dad shouldn't. So she decided enough was enough and so she left. So now she has to dig through trash bins and beg people for money so she can find something to eat. She is small for her age cause when she lived at home her parents didn't feed her very much and living on the streets she don't get to eat much. She is 4ft 10in tall and weighs about 65 pounds. She has long reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Bella did her usual routine. She got up and packed her stuff into her backpack and went to start looking for food. She got lucky today and found some good stuff that wasn't to bad. It didn't fill her up but she didn't think there has ever been a time in her life where she felt full. After she was done looking for food she started wandering around town asking people if they had and change to spare. She had to be careful of who she asked though cause there were lots of people who would take advantage of her being that she was homeless and also because she was a young teenage girl. She also had to watch for social workers and cops cause they would try and take her back and like hell if she was going back there. Once she was done walking around town she counted up the money she got. All together she had $2.70. Now she had to decide what to use it for. She could save it for something to eat tomorrow or she could save up enough to be able to take a shower at a gym. She decided to save it for a shower cause it had been a while since she took one. So she figured it was time to start looking for she was going to sleep tonight. It was hard finding the right spot cause it needed to be somewhere that's dry and maybe if she was lucky warm. She finally found a spot that was dry but not warm but it would do. She put her bag down to use as a pillow and got as comfortable as she could and went to sleep.(end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people here is chapter 2 sorry it takes so long to update but I don't have internet access at home so I got to do it at a friends plus I'm going to be moving next week I don't know if I will be able to update next week but I'm going to try also I don't own twilight so nobody sue me and please review it makes me feel good.**

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning not feeling the greatest I hope I wasn't coming down sick. I got sick a lot living on the streets. I went about my usual routine till it started getting late. So I went to look for a place to sleep. I had trouble finding one tonight. I was finally able to find a half way decent spot but it didn't protect me much from the cold or rain. I decided just to go to sleep and hope tomorrow would be a better day.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to my stomach hurting bad cause I was so hungry. But there was nothing I could really do about it so I went about my usual routine. I found some food that was semi edible and then I went to start asking people for money. I had been asking people for about an hour when I started feeling dizzy. I decided I better sit down so I sat down on a bench outside some store and hoped the world would stop spinning. I had been sitting for a few minutes when I heard a pretty voice ask. "Excuse me are you alright?" I looked up and saw two pretty girls standing in front of me. They looked like movie stars they were so pretty. One girl was a little shorter than me she had brown spiky hair and topaz eyes she reminded me of a pixy. The other girl was taller than me. She had pretty wavy light blonde hair and topaz eyes. "I'm fine" I told them even though I didn't feel fine. I could tell neither one of them believed me. But I didn't care I didn't know these people so I wasn't going to trust them. I had learned early on not to trust people. The blond girl shook her head at me. "You're lying" I put my head down. "What's it to you guys if I'm ok or not?" I asked them not looking up at them. The spiky haired girl walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Where do you live?" she asked me. "None of your business," I told her. The blond girl came over and sat on the other side of me. "We just figured we could give you a ride home." I laughed and they looked at me funny. "I'm not going back to that hell hold. I would rather die," I told them. They gave me a concerned look. "You can't just live on the streets it's not safe," the blond girl told me. I shrugged "I've survived on the streets for a little over a year now so I think I can manage on my own." Both of the girl's eyes got really big. "Have you thought about telling someone that you are living on the streets because you can't live at home anymore?" I rolled my eyes at the spiky haired girl's question. "Been there done that. I talked to a cop and a social worker and all it got me was one of the worst beatings of my life because they took me back home. They didn't believe I was being abused." Both girls sighed when I told them that. "Well you can't stay on the street. Why don't you come with us and we can figure something out for you," the spiky haired girl said. "No thank you I am doing fine on my own. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going." I stood up but had to sit right back down cause I was really dizzy. "Are you alright?" The spiky haired girl asked me. "What's wrong?" The blond girl asked me. "I'm fine just a little dizzy," Both girls sighed. "Please come with us are dad is a doctor. He can check you out. Also we could get you something to eat. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks," the blond girl told me. I sighed I didn't know if I should trust these people or not. Usually when I trusted people I ended up getting hurt. I was tired of getting hurt. But something in me told me to trust theses two. So I decided to take a chance and hope I was right. "Alright I will go with you but if at any point I want to leave I'm leaving got it," they both nodded. I went to stand up but I had to sit right back down cause I was still really dizzy. "Here let me help you," the blond girl said. She helped me to my feet then picked me up bridal style. "Thanks" she smiled at me. "Your welcome. By the way I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose," I nodded my head. "And I'm Alice" the spiky haired girl told me. "My name is Isabella but I prefer to go by Bella," they both nodded. Rose carried me till we reached a pretty red car. Then she laid me down in the back seat while Alice got in the passenger seat. Then Rose got in the front seat and started the car. "Are you guys sure your parents are going to be ok with this?" Bella asked them. They both nodded. "Trust us are parents will be very happy that we got you off the street," Alice told me I nodded. We had been driving for a while when we turned onto a dirt road. We drove down a little ways till we pulled up to a big beautiful house. "Wow. You guys live here?" I asked them. "Yep this is home," Alice said. I sighed "Must be nice having a home you actually like living in." I said to myself. They both looked at me like they heard me but they didn't say anything. They both got out of the car and Rose opened the back door and got me out. She started to carry me towards the house. "I can try and walk. You don't need to carry me," Bella told her. Rose shook her head at her. "You are in no condition to walk and you know it," Bella sighed she knew Rose was right. Rose carried Bella to the front door when we got there Alice opened the door for us. Rose carried Bella into the living room and put me on the couch. While she was making sure I was comfortable five pretty people with topaz eyes walked into the room. They all stopped and stated at me. "Who is this?" a pretty blond man asked "This is Bella. Bella this is are father Carlisle," she said pointing to the pretty blond man. "Are mother Esme,"she said pointing to a pretty lady with caramel colored hair. "And are brothers Emmett, Jasper, and Edward," she said pointing to a guy with lots of muscles, a guy with blond wavy hair, and a guy with bronze colored hair. "Hi" Bella said to them blushing. "Hi" they all said to Bella. "Why are you here Bella?" Carlisle asked Bella. "They brought me here." Bella told him pointing to Alice and Rose. All five of them turned to look at Alice and Rose. "Care to explain?" Carlisle asked them. They both sighed "Sure but lets take this into the kitchen. We will be right back Bella. Ok?" Bella nodded and watched them as they all went into the kitchen wondering what they were going to say about her and how it would affect her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this chapter. I was going to type up another one tonight but it's late and I am not feeling the greatest. So I hope you like this chapter and I will be posting another one next week hopefully and please review they make me happy.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people here is chapter 3 I'm getting it posted a little earlier than I expected but that's a good thing. I hope u are liking my story so far. Remember to review it makes me want to continue writing.**

The seven Cullen's walked into the dining room and sat at the dining room table that they never used. Carlisle turned and looked at Alice and Rose as did everyone else. "Can you please explain why you brought Bella here?" He asked them. They looked at each other and Rose sighed. "We had to she has been living on the streets for little over a year now and its really catching up to her. You saw her she is nothing but skin and bones," Rose told them. "You could have taken her to the police or the hospital. You didn't need to bring her here," Jasper told them. "Yes we did. She has dealt with the police and social services and all they did for her was send her back home," Alice told them. "And what's wrong with that? That's where she belongs," Edward said. Both girls shook there heads. "From what she has said her home life isn't good," Rose told them. Everyone turned to look at Carlisle. Being the leader of the family the decision was ultimately up to him. Carlisle sighed "Alright me and Esme will talk to Bella and we will go from there," everyone nodded. Carlisle and Esme got up and headed into the living room. Everyone else stayed where they were waiting for there return.

It had been a little over five minutes since everyone went into the other room. Bella was starting to consider leaving since it seemed Rose and Alice's parents didn't really want her here when they walked into the room. They both sat down on the seat across from me. "Bella me and Esme would like to talk to you. Is that ok?" Carlisle asked Bella. Bella nodded "Rose and Alice told us that you have been living on the street for little over a year and you cant go home because it's bad there," Bella nodded. "I could go home but I won't. I would rather live on the streets than live there," Bella told them. "Can you tell us why?" Carlisle asked Bella. Bella shrugged "It's not a happy story," they both nodded. "That's alright we would still like to hear it," Esme told Bella. Bella nodded "Ok well it started when I was born. I was an accident or as my parents told me the biggest mistake they ever made. They always told me that they should have gotten rid of me the day I was born. As I got older the abuse happened more often. When I was six and a half things got worse. I woke up to my dad lying next to me in bed. I asked him what he was doing. He said it was time I started making myself useful. Then he started taking my clothes off. All night he was in my room touching me and making me touch him. He did that every night. I tried telling my mom about it but she didn't care. Then one night my dad said it was time to take things to the next level. That night he put his mouth all over my body and made me put my mouth on his body. I hated it and begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He would just laugh and say that I was his and he could do whatever he wanted to do to me. Then on my seventh birthday he took me into there bedroom and told me it was time he made me a woman. That was one of the worst nights of my life. Over and over again my dad forced himself on me. After that night my dad was always doing something to me every chance he got. After about four years I decided enough was enough. So I packed what I needed into my backpack and I left. I had been on the streets for about three days when I ran into a police officer. He asked me some questions and then had me talk to a social worker. Who went over to my house and talked to my parents. Next thing I knew I was back home. The social worker didn't believe I was being abused. My parents beat the shit out of me and my dad was way rougher than usual when he forced himself on me. It was another three years before I tried to runaway again this time being careful who I talked to. Life on the street wasn't much better though. I still got beat, still got raped, and still barley had anything to eat. You know I don't think there has ever been a time in my life where I felt full. These last few months it has been getting harder to find food. Also I have been getting less money when I pan handle. I have been thinking about going somewhere else but I don't think I'm strong enough to make that kind of trip. So that's basically it. So if you want me to leave now I will. It doesn't bother me. I'm use to not being wanted." Bella said in tears having cried through her entire story. She refused to look at either Carlisle or Esme afraid of what she would see. All of a sudden she was engulfed in a tight hug which just made her cry harder. She had never been hugged before in her life. She pulled away from the person who was hugging her and looked up to see it was Esme. She wiped the tears from Bella's eyes and smiled at her. "I don't know about everyone else but I know that I would love to have you stay here with us." Bella smiled at her. "Thank you" Esme nodded. "We still need to talk to the rest of the family but I feel the same way," Carlisle said Bella nodded. "So while we go talk to them you relax. Ok? And no matter what we will make sure you are taken care of one way or another. Ok?" Bella nodded. "Thank you for everything it means a lot. I've never known what it was like to have someone in my life that actually cared about me," both Esme and Carlisle nodded. Esme looked like she was about to cry. They both got up and headed into the dining room where the others were. I got comfy on the couch closing my eyes waiting for them to return.

**Alright that is the end of chapter 3 I hope u like it remember to review and I will have chapter 4 posted as soon as I can.**


End file.
